


Christmas Sins

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Monsterfucker Collection [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also, Christmas Special, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Satyr!Shuichi, centaur!Shuichi, elf!Kokichi, i know im 2 days late but AT LEAST its still december, oh yeah, the answer being, tonight on: what kind of non humanoid shuichi is kokichi fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Merry Christmas! =)(pretend its Christmas still ok)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Monsterfucker Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Christmas Sins

**Author's Note:**

> 'm p sure i would've gotten this done on time if not for the fact that i was working because i need the money to not get evicted - v-' 
> 
> this fucking year man....
> 
> ANYWAYS, on a much lighter note,
> 
> Happy Holidays, I give you smut, enjoy

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,

Not a single peep could be heard, not even from a mouse,

The Christmas tree gleamed from all the lights and baubles,

Holiday themed treats laid out and waiting to be gobbled.

Suddenly there’s a noise, a small one I assure you, 

But oh, so noticeable in such a quiet place, not much you can do.

First, a large red bag flops down onto an extinguished blaze,

Followed shortly by its owner, who’s in a bit of a daze.

Dressed in all red, 

He shook his head, 

Then crawled into the living room, grabbing his bag of goodies and presents to heave over his shoulder.

The Author is tired of rhyming.

Purple eyes sparkled as he admired the decorations on the tree. He really loved Christmas, even if human adults did tend to take advantage of it from time to time… At least the children were always a joy to make happy. Assuming they were good of course! But what constitutes a good child? Well, a little prank here and there never hurt nobody… Unless it actually did. Then that kid was definitely getting a lump of coal in their stocking. Among other unpleasant things.

He looked around quickly before sitting by the tree and digging into his large and light bag, putting out the perfect gifts for this lucky kid. He knew they would adore it when they wake up! He set it down gently before turning his attention to the Tribute, a grin curving his lips and a spark lighting in his eyes. 

If cookies could feel fear….

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, on the roof, the sleigh sat parked on a snow packed roof along with 6 reindeer centaurs. All of them were different shapes and sizes and colors but our story revolves around one in particular... So the others won’t be described as thoroughly. This centaur was stationed in the back row, his greyish gold eyes glazed over as he stared at the sky, lost in thought while the driver went about his business. He had dark black fur with some navy blue highlight streaks on his reindeer half, the area around his waist where his human half became cervid had a plume of fluffy grey fur that draped down his front and kept him nice and warm on nights like these. His antlers weren’t the biggest but still tough and sturdy enough that he could survive headbutting and tangling antlers with Kaito. He wore a warm red and yellow sweater and a black and white striped scarf. 

“Shuichi.”

Shuichi blinked slowly at the sound of his name being called, his long lashes brushing against his freckled cheeks as his furry ears flicked in response.

“Earth to Shuichi~ Do you copy?”

“Huh?...” the shy centaur kneaded his hoofs against the snowy roof anxiously as he finally snapped out of his thoughts and addressed the rest of his friends/squad with wide eyes and perked ears.

"Are you alright? You've been zoning out a lot lately," his best friend, Kaede asked, gazing back at him with a worried expression.

Shuichi blushed a light pink from embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm ok… Just had a lot on my mind lately…" he said, still kneading his feet into the snow.

"And by 'a lot' he means one annoying bitch of a twink," Miu snickered from besides Kaede.

Shuichi blushed harder.

"Miu, behave!" Kaede scolded.

"What, it's true! Emoboi ain't exactly subtle about it, always gazing at him longingly and letting the annoying shit treat him like an animal!"

Kaede squinted. "Ran, I can't reach from here, do you mind."

"M'k," Rantaro, currently stationed behind Miu and next to Shuichi, chimed before landing a swift smack to Miu's ass, causing Miu and squeal and jump, her hooves landing on the roof loudly.

"Be quiet! Did you forget where we are!?" Maki, who's in front of Miu, hissed back at the other with an angry glare. "Stop acting like children."

"Besides!" Kaito, next to Maki up front and in front of Kaede, chirped, "My bro doesnt like the gremlin elf like that anyways! Right Shuichi?"

Shuichi was practically trying to get his scarf to swallow him whole with how much he tried to hide himself in it. ".....R-right…."

Maki just rolled his eyes. "Who he likes isn't our business," she said simply, knowing full well Shuichi was lying. They all knew Shuichi's feelings towards the elf, though, in Kaito's case, she suspected he just out right chose to ignore that because of how much the 2 didn't get along.

Shuichi stared down at the snow, face still a bit red from blushing so hard, until he noticed Kaede's tail flicking back and forth in an attempt to get his attention. He looked up and saw Kaede giving him a comforting smile before mouthing the words,

'Just tell him how you feel.'

Shuichi smiled back nervously as a bit of nausea churned his stomach from nerves.

Thankfully, a red bag flew out from the chimney, landing on the roof with a light thump before said elf followed right behind it, landing on his feet gracefully.

"Jeez, what the hell was that noise, y'all  _ trying  _ to get us all caught or something?" Kokichi grumbled as he tossed the bag into the sleigh then jumped in himself.

"Rantato spanked me!" Miu whined.

"Oh, so you were being a bitch again, got it."

Miu whined louder before pouting and playing with her hair.

"Aaanyways," Kokichi hummed, giving Shuichi a quick glance before grabbing the reins. "We got many other homes to stop by so! Onwards Comet, Prancer, Dancer, Dunder, Cupid and Vixen!~"

3 out of the 6 centaurs rolled their eyes before taking off into the sky, their hooves sparkling with magic.

"Why does he call us those names..."

“It’s Kokichi, you know how he is.”

"Who would Vixen be anyways? Is it Maki roll?"

"Better not be or I  _ will _ trample him to death. And don’t call me that."

"Its fuckin' me of course! I  _ am  _ the sexiest one here after all."

"You fucking wish cock whore lol"

A meek squeak.

Xx🎄xX

"Great work tonight guys! We finished up just in time~" Kokichi sang as he hopped out of the sleigh then removed the harnesses from everyone.

"Of course we did!" Miu huffed, walking to Kaede's side once they were let go. "Now where's my payment Cockitchy!"

Kokichi hummed as he took extra time releasing Shuichi (who was currently stiff as a board and probably sweating a bit) before spinning on his heel and giving the strawberry blond centaur an unnerving smile. "Your payment is that you get to live to see another day, you horse fucking cunt!"

Miu shrank before hiding herself behind Kaede a bit. 

"Don't think I don't know about what happened between you and Naegi's stallion! You really have no shame do you?” Kokichi sighed, shaking his head.

"Wh-?! You-! I-!? Weh!" Miu sputtered before running off.

Rantaro facepalmed before walking over to Kokichi's side. "Why are you like this?"

"It's funny," he giggled, holding his hands behind his head as he grinned happily. "Besides, she's been an annoying thot all day, she had it coming.” Kokichi waved Rantaro off as he walked ahead, the remaining 5 following him as he walked to his office to give the hard working cervids their payment. 

“I’ll go find her afterwards…” Kaede sighed.

Once in the office, Kokichi gave them all their cut, Kaede getting Miu’s to pass on to her when she meets up with her again. 

"There ya go guys~" Kokichi sang before hopping onto his chair and kicking his feet up. 

Maki picked up her stack, flipping through the bills before turning and walking away without another word.

"Maki roll! Wait up!" Kaito yelled, running after her after grabbing his own share. 

Rantaro and Kaede left side by side to go find the wayward Miu before she gets herself in trouble, leaving Shuichi alone with the tricky elf. There was a bit of awkward silence as the 2 stared at each other. Shuichi cleared his throat and looked down towards the money before reaching for his pay. The second his hand touched the pile of bills, Kokichi's landed on top of his softly making him look up at those glittery purple eyes.

Kokichi had a gentle smile on his face, something he doesn't show to others often. It made Shuichi's face flush all over again.

"Are you alright there Shuichi?" he asked in a warm tone.

The shy cervid nodded then averted his eyes. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

"Hm… M’k then…" he hummed, standing from his chair then walking around the table before motioning him closer.

Shuichi tilted his head curiously before trotting closer then bending his front legs so he was kneeling in front of him. Kokichi cupped and stroked his cheek before placing a soft kiss on his lips, getting a small squeak, then whispering into his ear,

"In that case~ My room in 15 minutes... I have another gift for you my beloved~"

Shuichi's breath hitched before he nodded again, shivering from Ouma's purring tone and excitement.

The 2 broke away just as Kaito burst through the door.

"Oh, you are still here. What's takin' ya bro?"

"Uh, uhm!..." Shuichi stumbled over his words as his feet clopped against the floor repeatedly.

"It's between me and Shuichi Dunder! Away with you, shoo shoo!" Kokichi waved Kaito away as he walked back behind his desk.

Kaito just rolled his eyes before frowning in confusion. "Wait, Dunder?"

"Yep! It's short for Dunderhead!" Kokichi exclaimed proudly, grinning as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey!" Kaito yelled but before he went chasing the elf around and destroying the room in the process, Shuichi wrapped an arm around his then led him out of the room while gently reminding him that he promised not to get into any fights with Kokichi for, at least, that night. 

Shuichi peeked over his shoulder as the 2 left, catching Kokichi’s wink in his direction and successfully making him blush a pretty pink.

xX🦌Xx

“Darlin’, I know you were lying to me earlier. What’s wrong?”

Shuichi pouted. He should’ve known Kokichi would try to corner him as soon as he got him all buttered up… He was really enjoying the brushing and the massaging…. His tail flicked as he tucked his legs closer to himself. 

“It’s… nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

That wasn’t entirely true. Something  _ was _ wrong. But there  _ shouldn’t  _ be. He was with the one he loved after all, being pampered on a soft futon made specifically for him and always being told how wonderful he was. He had wonderful friends who seemed to generally care about him despite being an absolute nervous wreck. 

But.

“Shuichi.”

Kokichi’s firm tone made him wish he still had his scarf or sweater on so he could try and hide in them.

“.... I just….” he took a deep breath. “I feel… bad.”

“Why’s that?” Kokichi asked as he crawled onto his back then started brushing his hair, that one strand always bouncing back up no matter how many times the brush runs it over.

“Us… being together… We’ve kept it a secret from the others for so long…” Hell, he just had to lie to Kaito in order to even be with Kokichi in first place. “I just… I don’t know… I feel bad for... lying to them… They all think I just have a big crush on you…” which isn’t exactly  _ wrong, _ they were just slightly off.

Kokichi hummed as he ran the brush around his antlers carefully. "We can tell them the truth whenever y'know."

"Yeah… but," he was scared how they would react, especially Kaito and Maki. It wasn't exactly a secret that they didn't like him.

"Listen Shumai," Kokichi started, using a smaller brush for his ears, "if they can't handle the fact that you're sleeping with the most hated elf around then they aren't really your friends."

Shuichi groaned, "Do you have to word it like that…"

Kokichi giggled then placed a kiss on his neck. "Am I wrong?~"

Shuichi blushed as he grumbled and shifted himself under the playful elf. Technically no but still…!

"I don't mind telling them myself, but they probably won't believe me so I'll need you to be there too so I can fondle you in front of them to prove my point."

"Ko…!" Shuichi whined before bucking the elf off his back with a huff.

Kokichi laughed as he fell onto the futon then hugged his torso. "I was just kidding~ You know I wouldn't do that to you," he snickered and kissed his cheek.

Shuichi sighed before smiling and hugging him back. Yeah, he knew…

"Now about that other present~"

"Hm?"

Kokichi pulled a box out from under his bed then placed it in front of the curious reindeer before sitting back with a smile. Shuichi tilted his head then opened the box, eyes widening at the contents. A stack of popular but really hard to find mystery novels… Shuichi absolutely adored books especially Mystery and these were the exact ones missing from his collection…

“Don’t ask me how I got these because I won’t be able to tell you!” Kokichi said proudly, hands on his waist and nose pointed up. “Just know I have a skilled team of elves under my control that can and will find anything I tell them to find. I know how much of a giant book nerd you are and how you were missing a few of them so~ I ordered them to hunt for these so I can give them to you and ease that perfectionism of yours a lit- oof!” 

Shuichi cut off Kokichi’s words with a sudden hug, the elf’s face pressing against Shuichi’s chest as he cooed above him. “Thank you Ko… I love them.” 

Kokichi peeked up at him, seeing the cute smile on his face, his freckles glittering, and his ears wiggling from happiness then peeked around to see his little tail wagging. He blushed deeply and looked away with a small pout. “Y-yeah… you’re welcome… nerd…”

Shuichi giggled and pulled him up into a kiss which Kokichi returned eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt so warm and filled with love now… Though, it wasn’t exactly the present he was expecting with his lover’s tone earlier but that was the beauty of it wasn’t it? Shuichi broke the kiss then stood up with him in his arms before placing him at the edge of the bed. 

“You taste so sweet….” Shuichi licked his own lips before leaning over the other and placing a kiss on his neck. 

The elf hummed in pleasure. “Well~ I did have a bunch of cookies and milk tonight after all~” 

“Yeah…” Shuichi sat in front of him and rested his head on Kokichi’s lap, eyes glued to the other’s crotch as a pink blush colored his cheeks. “Uhm… Is it ok if we…” 

“Nishishi…~ That was part of the plan~ You just seemed so nervous when you came in… but if you're  _ really  _ D.T.F then I’m more than happy to oblige my adorable Vixen~” he purred, running his fingers through Shuichi’s hair.

The nickname made him blush a dark shade as he shuffled himself closer then placed an open mouth kiss on the elf’s crotch, licking and sucking on him through his red and green underwear. The hand on his head gripped onto his hair tightly as soft moans fell from his lips. It didn’t take much to get the elf fully hard in his shorts. Shuichi grabbed at the waistband and tugged on it, removing the undergarment so that his cock was now fully exposed.

“Eager to unwrap your last gift huh?” Kokichi laughed before gasping as Shuichi took his entire dick into his mouth easily, giving him a quick suck then pulling away.

“...Maybe,” he said simply, a small smile on his lips as he took it much slower now, littering kisses from the base up to the tip and giving it little licks.

“Hh… Jeez… you’re so insatiable Shumai…~” he hummed, resting his legs on Shuichi’s shoulders and pulling his head closer.

Shuichi huffed before taking the tip into his mouth and allowing Kokichi to push his head down until the tip reached the back of his throat. Shuichi relaxed his throat as much as he could, moaning a little at the feeling of the elf’s cock stuffing his throat and mouth. 

Kokichi held onto his antlers and pulled him off his cock completely, letting the centaur take a few deep breaths before pushing him back onto his dick then moving his head up and down quickly, occasionally thrusting his hips forward as well.

Shuichi moaned at the feeling of the tip hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, his hands grabbing onto the sheets tightly as he grinded his own hidden arousal against the futon for some relief. He could feel Kokichi’s dick pulse in his mouth as he sucked noisily on him and judging from the noises and pants coming from the elf, he was definitely close.

“Nggh..! Shui-chi!~” he crooned loudly as he flopped back on the bed, wrapped his legs around his Vixen’s head, then held him still by his antlers as he came directly down his throat.

Shuichi swallowed all he could before Kokichi pulled him off his dick again, a little spurting onto his face before becoming half flaccid. 

Kokichi let his antlers go before sitting up, giggling through his pants. “I’ve trained that mouth of yours well…~”

Shuichi, who was panting as well, looked up and blinked cutely, some of his spunk still on his face. 

“Damn… You’re too cute, you know that?” he cooed, wiping it off his cheeks then pulling him into a deep kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip and pressing their tongues together. A small groan escaped him when he felt Shuichi’s soft touch against his semi-limp cock, teasing it back to full hardness. He held him closer and broke the kiss, growling a little into his ear, “You make me wanna just completely break you sometimes.”

Shuichi shuddered, the hand on the prankster’s dick tightening for a few seconds before he let him tilt his head sideways to mark him up. “Hhnn! W-wait… L-lemme ch-change forms…” he panted.

“No. No changing tonight… Not yet anyways,” he purred then nipped at his ear.

Shuichi gasped. “Are… Are you sure…?” This would be the first time they’ve gone all the way while he’s still a quadruped…

“Mhm~” Kokichi pulled away and grinned. “Just make yourself comfy~” he sang as he made his way off the bed.

Shuichi grabbed 2 of Kokichi’s pillows and brought them closer before lifting his backside, his front legs still knelt next to the bed so he could keep his torso and head rested on the soft mattress. Kokichi then knelt behind Shuichi and grabbed his ass eagerly, kneading the soft skin buried under his thick winter coat of fur. His short, fluffy tail was standing at attention, but that wasn’t the only part of him erected. Shuichi’s cock was also fully hard and dripped a little, wanting to be touched. Kokichi decided he’d focus more on the soft and plump booty first, giving it a squeeze before burying his face in it.

Shuichi squeaked. “Ah! K-kokichi…!”

Warm and furry, just as he expected. 

Kokichi pulled away then held him spread before pressing his face right back between those cheeks to litter a few kisses along the rim and take in the soft squeals and feeling of his trembling in his hands. He gave the entrance one teasing lick before pulling away and grabbing at his cock, stroking it slowly.

Shuichi moaned and drooled on the pillow as Kokichi continued to stroke him and poke at his pucker curiously. “Gh! Kokichi…! Please…~”

“Aww, begging already?” he giggled then pressed a finger past the ring of muscle, watching as it swallowed his finger easily. He could probably fist him in this form…. A thought for another day. “Ok, ok, relax hun~” he cooed, pulling away from him for a moment to grab lube. Even if he had a bigger ass like this, he was still pretty tight so! Better safe than sorry.

Shuichi peeked back, ears flicking at the sound of the bottle opening, watching as Kokichi coated his fingers generously and pushed 2 of them into him. His eyes fluttered before his head dropped onto the pillow and soft whimpers escaped him. Kokichi moved his fingers deep and slow... before adding a 3rd finger and doing a complete 180, now using his fingers to give Shuichi quick and shallow thrusts. The lube gave it a ‘squelch’ sound and that along with the yips and pleas from Shuichi was just too much for the elf to take anymore.

He removed his fingers then put a coating of lube on his own dick before mounting his Vixen and prodding against him. 

“Ready?~”

“Hah… Y-yes…! Please, ‘m ready…!”

“Nishi~” Kokichi hugged his back as he pushed forward, the little bit of lube and preparation allowing for easy access. He groaned as Shuichi’s warmth engulfed him, his soft fur making him feel so plush when his hips pressed against his ass. Kokichi stroked Shuichi’s side before standing then pulling out halfway and slamming his hips forward.

The cervid huffed and moaned, hugging the pillow close and biting into it as he was fucked. His legs trembled but he kept his balance and even managed to push himself back to meet Kokichi’s thrusts halfway. It took a few tries to be perfectly synched up with the elf’s thrusts but once they were, it made the feeling and experience even better for Shuichi. 

“Ngggh!~ Ahh! K-Ko! It’s- mph!” 

“Ahhah~ Feeling good?~” Kokichi moaned, grabbing onto the base of Shuichi’s tail as he moved faster, biting his lower lip as he felt the cervid tighten around him. “Al-always so e-eager…~”

Shuichi arched his back, one of his hind legs lifting as he tensed up. He was very close, he needed a little extra push… So of course that’s when Kokichi stops and pulls out.

The elf took a step back just as Shuichi collapsed, his entire body shaking. He looked back at Kokichi with a huge, angry pout.

“W-why…?”

“Teehee~ Calm down… I just think now is the perfect time to change forms… I wanna hold you when we cum. Oh, but only halfway… I like the feeling of your fur against my crotch~” he coo, pressing his foot against his soft and sensitive booty, making the cervid perk. 

“O-oh,” Shuichi squeaked then cleared his throat before pushing himself onto all four legs. His reindeer half glowed, sparkles flying all around him before his four legs became 2. Now he looked more like a satyr, still with the thick fur and grey plume around his waist though. Before he had the chance to turn around, Kokichi tackled him from behind, pinning him to the bed and kissing the back of his neck. Shuichi squeaked from surprise before wiggling under him as he felt the erection press against his bottom. “W-wait… Lemme get on my back… I wanna see you…” 

Kokichi pressed a kiss to the base of his antlers then sat up so Shuichi could roll onto his back. He held his legs up and spread himself open for the horny elf, his tail quivering against the bedsheets. Kokichi didn’t waste any time, jumping back onto his lover and sinking himself back into that wonderful heat with a sigh. 

Shuichi cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kokichi then pressed a kiss on his head. Kokichi giggled and kissed his lips as he rolled his hips forward then started thrusting at the same speed and power as earlier. Shuichi gasped and moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t trust back easily from this position but it did let Kokichi push deeper than he was before. The couple broke the kiss, Shuichi tilting his head back while Kokichi went to work on marking up his collarbone and chest with love bites and hickeys. 

“Kokichi!~ I’m…. so close…!” he whined loudly, legs kicking a bit before strong hands grabbed them and held them down, putting him in a successful mating press position. 

“Gggh! G-good… I am too~ Fuck,” he groaned, slamming in a few more times before stopped and came inside him.

Shuichi gasped and tensed up tightly around Kokichi’s cock as he felt himself be filled up. 

Kokichi gritted his teeth as he moved his hips a bit erratically until he finished cumming then went limp, his hands releasing Shuichi’s legs and allowing them to drop onto the bed. 

“Hh… Ko… I…”

“Shh…” the elf pressed a finger against his lips before taking his cock in his hand and stroking him, massaging the base and all along his shaft until Shuichi came with a pleased cry of his own.

“Ahh!~”

Kokichi continued to milk him until he had nothing left spurting out of him before letting go and pulling out. He snickered as he looked over the mess that was his beloved at the moment. Covered in his own spunk and having some of his dribbling out of the cervid’s cute ass and onto his tail. Beautiful.

“My darling Vixen~” he purred, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his freckled cheek.

“Hmm?...” Shuichi opened his eyes slowly, brain still clouded from the orgasm.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up alright? Then you can bunk in here with me tonight.”

“Mm… k…” Shuichi yawned and pulled Kokichi into a hug, sharing the cum mess with him.

“Ahhhh, snuggles later beloved. You’re all sticky!”

One shower and stripped bed later, the couple were all tucked in and, as promised, snuggling comfortably. Kokichi was running his fingers through Shuichi’s hair, occasionally pressing kisses on his antlers while Shuichi hummed happily.

“Shumai.”

“Yeah?...”

“I think we should tell them tomorrow.”

Shuichi tensed.

“I don’t want you to feel stressed out by this anymore… So… Let’s give it a shot. And if anyone does flip out then we know who to skin.”

Shuichi sighed, the empty threat making him pout. It was his own idea in the first place to keep the whole thing a secret anyways… Cause he was scared... So it would be for the best if he was just upfront about it. 

“Ok,” he swallowed and took a deep breath. “We’ll tell them.” 

Kokichi cupped his chin and kissed his nose. “The truth will set you free. That’s the saying right?” he smiled.

Shuichi smiled back and nodded, hugging him close as he nuzzled against his bare chest. “Yeah.”

“Hehe, great. For now let’s get some well deserved rest… Oh, and Merry Christmas Shumai~” Kokichi said gently, pressing a kiss on his head.

Shuichi cooed. “Merry Christmas Kimchi…”

**Author's Note:**

> i like centaurs.
> 
> i didn't plan on this ending up over 4000 words. but i say that a lot dont I > v<;;
> 
> also, worldbuilding? me insinuating that the reindeers are fulltime workers? And have lives outside of being 'Santa and his Reindeers' for one night? Hmmmm~ u wu
> 
> also, im aware there are 8 to 12 reindeers. but i couldnt figure out who i wanted other then the 6 presented so 6 is what it is now ok? ok.


End file.
